Wins and Loses
by rapturousdreams
Summary: sequel to Waking Jiroh Up .AtoJi. When Jiroh sleeps over at Atobe's for the first time, Atobe learns something he should have learned ages ago. note: Jiroh always wins. enjoy!


I know everyone wondered what happened at Atobe's house. ehemmansionehem. Well, here it is! Enjoy! This is dedicated to purpleberry21 and mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes. Thank you so much to both of you. hihi!

Disclaimer: I don't care how many times I tell you but I do not, I repeat; I do not own POT or its characters. Since we got that clear, onto the story!

* * *

+wins and loses+

"Have you talked to your parents already?"Atobe said sitting beside Jiroh.

"Yup! They said yes! I'm so excited! This is the first time I sleep over at your house!" Jiroh rest his head on Atobe's lap. They were currently inside Atobe's limo and heading to Atobe's house which means mansion as we all know so well.

"Yes Jiroh. It's very nice…" Atobe petted Jiroh making the other fall asleep.

"We're here Atobe-bochama" the driver announced as they stopped in front of the mansion. Atobe nodded and shook Jiroh.

"We're here, Jiroh" lucky for Atobe, it was easier to wake Jiroh up than earlier. a/n by earlier I mean read "Waking Jiroh Up" so you know what earlier means. ok? good.

Jiroh opened his eyes, looked at Atobe and smiled. Atobe didn't like that smile. He absolutely has a bad feeling about that smile now gracing our Sleeping Beauty's lips.

"Carry me, Keigo?" Jiroh asked sweetly, pouting at Atobe. Atobe was in big trouble now. He didn't carry anything especially anyone. But…it's Jiroh. And he's pouting at him. He sighed in defeat and carried Jiroh to his room. Jiroh smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Atobe not that they weren't close enough already. The maids stared at them for a good few seconds then smiled those meaningful smiles.

"Told you, didn't I?" a maid whispered to another. They all giggled and went to their duties.

"There…" Atobe put Jiroh carefully on his bed. Jiroh beamed at Atobe. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…tough question…sleep?" Jiroh smiled.

"No, Jiroh" Atobe shook his head to add emphasis. Jiroh pouted as he started to think. He then beamed at Atobe again.

"Let's watch a movie!" he pulled at Atobe's sleeve, pouting. "Please, please, please."

"Yes, Jiroh. We'll watch a movie" Atobe sighed. How many times is he going to let Jiroh have his way? He was guessing it was pretty much always.

"Yeay! Come on!" Jiroh dragged Atobe to the movie room. And boy, was it larger than a cinema. He plopped on a seat as Atobe sat beside him.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Hmm…oh! I heard of this movie, "Enchanted" I think. Do you have that?" Jiroh looked at Atobe as the other smirked.

"Of course! But I think we should watch "Narnia: Prince Caspian"" Atobe argued. Not really argued but that's close enough. Jiroh pouted.

"But Keigo…please?" he always used Atobe's first name whenever he pleaded. It made it harder for Atobe to say no that way.

"No" Atobe tried so hard to ignore Jiroh's pout. He wanted to prove that he could get his way even when it's with Jiroh.

"Fine" Jiroh huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Atobe. Atobe tried to disregard Jiroh. But he knew it was no use.

"Jiroh…ok. We'll watch Enchanted" Atobe hugged Jiroh and made him turn around and look at him. Jiroh smiled brightly.

"Really? Are we really going to watch Enchanted?"

"Yes, Jiroh. We are" the maids got everything ready and the film started to play. Not half of the movie passed and Jiroh was asleep on Atobe's lap again. Atobe sighed and stopped the movie.

"Jiroh, wake up…" Atobe shook him. He looked groggily at Atobe.

"Dinner?" he blinked. Just then, a maid came up announcing that dinner was ready.

"Yes, we have to eat dinner now."

Jiroh sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep. Atobe helped him stand up and they sat beside each other in the dining hall. They ate silently. But it was a comfortable silence. It _was_ silent until Jiroh broke it.

"Atobe, may I taste that?" he pointed to the meat Atobe was about to eat. Before Atobe could even answer, he got Atobe's hand and ate it. "It tastes good."

"Jiroh…" Atobe flinched. Ok, so it was not befitting for him to flinch but he's with Jiroh so no problem there. "You didn't have to eat mine. You have yours right there."

"But Keigo…" Jiroh complained, pouting. "It tastes better when you feed me."

Jiroh smiled. He looked so innocent. It was only this moment Atobe realized that every time Jiroh begged, he would use Atobe's given name. Atobe wanted to hit himself. Wanted but didn't. Even with Jiroh, it was just not him to hit himself. But then, he smiled. He just had to accept defeat when it's with Jiroh. He smiled at Jiroh.

"Then would you like me to feed you?" Jiroh nodded enthusiastically as he asked that. He fed Jiroh and in return Jiroh fed him. He had to admit. Jiroh was right. It did taste better. When they finished dinner, they went upstairs.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Jiroh" Atobe said heading to his room. Jiroh followed him. When he opened the door, Jiroh went to his bed and lied down.

"I want to sleep here…" Jiroh hugged his pillow. Atobe shook his head.

"It is unethical" Atobe tried to explain but no one was listening to him. He looked at Jiroh and saw that the boy had already fallen asleep. He shook his head again and went to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed.

While he was in the bathroom, rain started to pour down. Harder and harder each minute. It was a thunder storm. By the time he went out, he didn't see Jiroh on his bed. He looked around and saw Jiroh sitting under his study table, his hands on his ears.

"Jiroh…" he went slowly to the boy. When he was in front of Jiroh, he crouched down and tried to coax Jiroh out of there. "Come on Jiroh. I'm here. You don't have to be frightened."

At the sound of thunder, Jiroh shivered violently. Atobe managed to pull him out and hug him, rubbing his back gently to try and calm him.

"K-Keigo…I'm scared…" he whispered, cuddling closer to Atobe.

"Shh…it's ok, Jiroh. Everything's going to be fine" Atobe reassured him. He slowly calmed down and Atobe carried him to the bed. For the first time, Atobe won over Jiroh, kind of. But he didn't think about it. He just wanted Jiroh to be fine.

"I love you, Atobe…" Jiroh muttered before falling to sleep in Atobe's arms.

"I love you too, Jiroh…" Atobe smiled and kissed Jiroh's cheek. He soon fell asleep. Unknown to him, Jiroh smiled deviously. He certainly did not win. Jiroh always wins.

END

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Thank you so much for reading! BTW, those movies, "Enchanted" and "Narnia: Prince Caspian" are totally not related. They just popped into my mind. Ok? Good. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
